Now He's Gone
by WeepingWings
Summary: Maybe Adam regretted it, maybe he didn't. But when things are gone, there gone. Even if Adam didn't mean what he said.. (rated T for character death, and I'm really sorry but I am horrible at summaries)


**Hey guys, this is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Adams POV**

I can't believe he's gone.

I can't believe he's never coming back.

I can't believe its true.

I can't believe I wasn't there to help him.

I can't believe my last words to him were _your worthless._

Now nothing I can do will ever make this wright

And its all my fault...

 **Flashback To Earlier That Day**

"Hey Chase, why are you so short?"

I called across the room, ignoring the seething glare I got back.

"and why does your hair make you look like a lady golfer?"

Again ignoring the glare that could've made me turn to stone. Bree, Chase, Leo and I were in the lab after school, Mr. Davenport had told us to meet there so we could train for underwater missions. It should be easy for me, considering I could breath underwater.

While waiting for Mr. Davenport to arrive I looked around at my siblings. Bree seemed to be texting someone, probably Owen, and Leo and Chase were busy with their own conversation.

Which I was about to interrupt with another mean comment about Chase when Mr. Davenport walked in.

"There has been a change in the plan, instead of training you three." Mr. Davenport said pointing at Bree, Chase, and I "have to take a quick visit to one of my research falsities(sorry, can't spell). There been a disturbance in the security system, and I need you to check it out.

"How long is the mission going to take? I have a date with Owen tonight and I can't mess it up by being late." Bree asked, finally looking up from her phone. Behind me Chase sighed in annoyance.

"It shouldn't take to long, all you have to do is look around the building and see if there is anything that looks off. The mission should take a maximum of 15 minutes, especially since **one** of you has **super speed.** " Mr. Davenport said glaring pointedly at Bree, then looked back down at his tablet.

"Yes! So I won't be late!" Bree squealed sharply, making Chase cover his ears. "The sooner we get ready the faster we can get back!" She then added as she supper sped (I think that's the right tense) into her capsule. Chase and I followed in a slower manner.

As soon as we were in our mission suits and had our stuff packed, Mr. Davenport came back down into the lab. "Okay guys, I just sent the corrdinents (sorry, worse speller ever, even the computer didn't get what I meant.) to Chase's chip." He said while handing our com sets out.

"Good luck guys, see you soon." Leo said, putting on his com set and firing up the camera system so he could help them during the mission. Having gone on missions together for a while, Chase and I gripped one of Bree's arms and she sped us away, for once listening to the directions Chase gave her through his chip.

Around five minutes later my siblings and I were standing in front of a normal looking brick building. "Hey Chase, would you mind doing a thermal scan?" Bree asked, a tiny bit of worry lacing her voice. Chase just nodded and was about to bring his hand to his temple when a loud noise issued from the brick building. We all took a step back, and for the first time in a long time, I felt fear while on a mission.

"Did that sound like a a gun shot to anyone else besides me?" I asked, trying to hold down the worry that was threatening to take over. Besides me Bree and Chase nodded. "Maybe we should cautiously enter the building, you know, so no one knows were here." Chase pondered as we all crept toward the building. Bree and I just nodded.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, who would've know that we had to be quiet so we aren't caught by a crazy person holding a gun." I muttered under my breath, knowing that Chase would pick it up with his super senses. He didn't disappoint, as I watched in amusement as he whipped around to face me. "I am tired of the jokes that you are consistently throwing my way. And if we weren't in the middle of sneaking into a building that has a shooter running around in, I would yell at you more, but I'm not since we have to be quiet." My amusement turned to astonishment in a blink of an eye, and I felt a surge of anger rush through me.

"Do you want to know why I make the jokes? Do you want to know why I throw you around? Because you make it so easy! I can't attack Bree in the same way that I do to you because she fights back, and that's not fun. You just sit there and take it, so I can come back tomorrow or ten minutes later and do it again, and you never fight back." I took a deep breath and continued again.

"But some things I say are true, like you are never going to get a girlfriend, or you won't grow above 5' 9' (I made that one up). What I am about to say right now it true to, I bet we could get along on missions just fine without you, besides, all you do is sit there and yell at **us** to do things **you can't do.** Your _worthless,_ and there is nothing you can ever do to change that." I finished my speech and looked up, shocked at what I saw

Bree was looking back and forth at us, as if she was watching a tennis match. Chase, on the other hand, was staring straight into space, I doubt he was even blinking. We just stood there like that for a while. It felt so good to get that off my chest, I had been wanting to tell Chase why I was mean to him for years.

"Lets just finish the mission so we can go home, then you two won't have to be around me." muttered Chase as he opened the door into the building, which squeaked defiantly, letting them know that it would not be quiet. Chase entered the building first, then Bree. I stood outside for a little bit, taking in the sunshine, then I plunged into the darkness the building withheld.

As soon as the door shut behind me, we were swallowed in complete darkness, until Bree pulled out her flashlight and flicked it on. I looked around at where we were, and came to the conclusion that we were in some kind of hallway. "Let's split up, we can cover more ground then." Chase suggested, looking a Bree who simply nodded.

"I'll go down this way." I said, pointing behind me. "And I'll go this way." Chase muttered, pointing down the opposite end of the hallway that I had selected. "Bree, would you mind standing guard so you can alert us if anyone enters the building?" Chase asked, scuffing his boot along the ground. "Sure." Bree said and flopped down onto the ground. "Thanks, see you later."

With that, Chase and I stared down our different hallways.

 **** Time Skip To Ten Minutes Later****

I've been wandering along these hallways for what seems like forever, and I still haven't found anything. Well, I found the kitchen, so of course I stopped for a snack, but other than that, I couldn't find anyone. I backtracked a little then sat down in front of the door to the kitchen. While I was exploring Mr. Davenport's facility, I started to feel guilty about what I said to Chase, maybe I had been a little to harsh, since Chase had actually really hurt, unlike when I just normally tease him, then its just a quick flash of pain and then its gone.

This time however, Chase still looked sad when he started down his hallway. I was about to be submerged deeper into my thoughts when a tortured scream rang through the air. I stood up in shock. It sounded like Chase was screaming. Trust me on this, I know Chase's scream all to well. I sprinted down the hallway and hopefully toward the door where Bree was standing guard. I eventually found her, still standing besides her door.

"Did you hear that scream?" I asked, and Bree nodded somumely, "I was waiting for you so we could go look for Chase together." I sighed, Bree was wating for me! "Lets go." I said and started down the hall, stopping when Bree grabbed hold of my hand. "Chase will be alright." I promised her. "I know, but I'm still scared." I just nodded and left the unsaid question hang in the air. _Was Chase really alright?_

We had looked for Chase up and down his hallway, but no one seemed to be there. We were about to give up when the scream sounded again, to accompany it, the loud boom of a gun being fired. Bree and I whipped around, trying to remember where the scream had come from. The only possible reason was that one of the walls between the doors morphed into a hidden room.

As if Bree was reading my mind, she let go of my hand and started feeling along the wall, I did the same, hoping to hit a hidden switch. "Got it." Bree said several minutes later and stepped back as the wall swung open to reveal another room. We rushed inside and discovered our brother, laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. To the side of him a masked man was also on the floor, his chest wasn't moving. Happy that the man wasn't suddenly going to come alive and kill us, Bree knelt down and felt Chase's pulse.

"It's still there, but its really weak." Bree said, whipping her eyes "He's going to die isn't he?" I said, hoping for once in my life I was wrong. Bree just broke down into tears. That was enough conformation for me. Ignoring the blood streaming from my brothers chest, I scoped him up and laid him across my lap. Bree then came over, still in tears, and picked up my little brothers hand.

We sat there, like that for a while until Chase's heart stopped, until his chest stopped moving, until his hand went limp, until he was gone

And I had never even had the time to tell him that I was sorry.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my first story!  
** **Sorry if it was a bit sad, but depressing stories are my specialty. :P  
While watching Lab Rats, does anyone else get the impression that Chase is depressed? I do, so I'm curious to know what you guys thing.  
** **Please let me know if you liked it, and I'm always open to suggestions for new story ideas!  
** **I know that I just got on, and this is my first story but my family and I are going on a 6 week vacation. I'll try to post as many stories as I can, but I may not be able to :(.  
** **Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story, and reviewing, hopefully :).  
** **I have one last favor to ask, is my writing good? All my friends say it is, but there my friends, so what else can they say?  
** **Any way! Thanks for your time and I'm sorry that I won't be able to post a story in a while.  
** **Please Review!**

 **Bye for now!  
(Sorry if the note was vague) **


End file.
